Frozen Fractals
by IkLachomZwaartekracht
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots from my RP blog, kept more organised.
1. Apologies

A/N: I wanted a better way to keep track of the oneshots/drabbles I've been writing on my RP blog, and what better way than FFN?

I'm aware the general idea is pretty similar to AvatarHufflepuff's _Frozen Solid _series of oneshots, and I don't mean to be copying in any way. (Speaking of, go read her stuff, it's fantastic).

Without further ado, here's the first one.

* * *

**One - Apologies**

One evening, sat as close to the fire as was comfortable for both sisters, Elsa and Anna were having one of their sister days. It was something they had started not long after The Great Thaw. A day were they would just be together for the day (and when Anna would generally try and convince Elsa to stay in her nightgown all day with her, to varied degrees of success).

Elsa was beginning to feel drowsy. Her head held up by her hand, she had curled up on the sofa, Anna just below her on the floor. One of her hands had fallen to rest on the smaller girl's shoulder, and Elsa felt the warmth of Anna's fingers wrapping around her own colder ones. Elsa squeezed gently, and Anna glanced up at her sister, leaning on the available arm.

"Do you remember when we'd visit Grandfather?" Elsa asked softly.

"Huh?"

"Do you?"

"Well, yeah, but what about it?"

Elsa closed her eyes for a second, picturing the long carriage rides to see Grandfather in France. He was her mother's father, old and grumpy was how she remembered him. To be frank, he'd always frightened Elsa a little. He'd never seemed happy that all Arendelle had to offer as heirs were a pair of girls, even if that was enough in their own kingdom.

"Do you remember the time…I must have been thirteen or fourteen…"

"You're not very good at getting to the point, are you? I mean I thought I was the talkative one but - hey!"

Elsa had tossed a pillow at Anna's head, which the princess brandished, ready for a pillow fight. Elsa gladly accepted being hit with it in return and cuddled it at her middle. Once Anna was settled back in place, Elsa continued.

"It's such a small thing, ridiculous that I even remember it really, but I'd had my hand on the seat next to me, and after some time, you put yours over mine."

Elsa could quite clearly remember staring out of the window, bored out of her mind, when a flash of heat and the weight of someone else's hand covered her gloved one. Papa was riding ahead, and Mama was across from Anna, leaving only one person it could be. Elsa had glanced down at their joined hands, and back up at her sister's face, grinning at her. The elder princess had ripped her hand out from underneath Anna's and crossed her arms over her chest, sinking down in her seat, refusing to meet her sister's no doubt disappointed and hurt face.

"_Sit up, dear,_" Mama had said, and Elsa had complied with a sigh.

However she had moved herself decidedly closer to the window and away from Anna.

"I just…wanted to say sorry."

Anna looked at her confused. "Of all things, you remember that?"

The blonde shook her head. "I don't know why, but there are so many things to apologise for. I might as well start with the small things."

Anna climbed up next to her, and wrapped her arms around her sister's middle, her head ending up on Elsa's collarbone. Elsa rested her cheek on the crown of Anna's head, her own arms folding easily over her sister's shoulders.

"You don't have to apologise," Anna murmured, the sound almost being lost into Elsa's skin. "I've already forgiven you. I'll always forgive you."

Elsa let out the breath she had been holding. Smiling into Anna's hair, she whispered back, "Thank you."

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	2. Beginnings

**Two - Beginnings**

A pair of small, chubby hands clung to the edge of the crib. With several huffs and grunts, and finally a helping hand from her father, a three year old Elsa managed to get a look at the tiny bundle inside. Her father had knelt next to her and let her stand on his knee. Her nose only just poked up over the edge as she watched the bundle's chest move up and down.

Turning back to her father, she leant in to whisper into his ear.

"What is it, papa?" It was more of a stage whisper than actually quiet, and the queen stifled a laugh.

At the moment the mysterious thing wiggled and two little arms appeared. Elsa stared, her expression as unreadable as a three year old's could be. After a few moments she turned back to the king for an answer.

"She is your baby sister," he explained, gripping his elder child around the waist and sitting her on his hip. Elsa popped a thumb in her mouth as she leant her head on the king's shoulder, watching the bundle move about.

The toddler's face was scrunched up into a thoughtful expression.

"My baby sister," she mumbled to herself, taking her thumb from her mouth, actually quiet this time. A smile grew on her face, as she made movements indicating she wanted to be put back down. Once more on her slightly wobbly feet, she leant one hand over the top of the crib and waved her hand up and down, a small flurry of soft snow falling from her outstretched palm.

The queen rushed to pluck Elsa up into her arms, quietly telling her eldest not to "use the magic" on the baby. Elsa frowned for a second, biting her lip, feeling bad as she noticed her father checking on the baby. At that moment, a small, little laugh emitted from the cloths and Elsa's smile returned.

"She likes it!" she exclaimed, wriggling in her mother's embrace. The two adults eyes met as the queen put the toddler back down and let her run back to watch over the baby. They had worried and worried about Elsa's powers around their new child, but it would seem that they would get on swimmingly.

"Mama! Papa!" a little voice called impatiently. They hadn't even noticed Elsa bouncing around their feet. She calmed once she saw she had their attention.

"What's her name?"

The king smiled and said, "Anna."

"Anna," Elsa repeated, testing it out. "I like it."

She grinned and crawled up into the chair the queen had vacated, cling to the sides of the crib to balance herself. Wrapping an arm around his wife, the king let out a sigh of relief. Everything was just fine.

"Hi, Anna," the king and queen heard their eldest say, "I'm Elsa. I'm your big sister. And I'll be your best friend."


End file.
